Antennas are widely used in various communication and communication-related applications such as, for example, radio, television, telecommunications, computer, handheld, short-wave, microwave, navigation, radar and sonar applications. Such antennas may be used to detect a transmitted signal and provide the signal to various types of receivers depending on the nature of the signal detected. Such antennas may include signal processing circuitry configured to assist the antenna in the detection and/or filtering of the transmitted signals. Antennas having signal processing circuitry may utilize power provided from an external source to the antenna to power the signal processing circuitry, and may utilize control signals provided by a dedicated communication bus to control various aspects of the antenna operation.